


A "Daz"zling Idol

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [55]
Category: British Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Daz is amazing, Dazzler - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I tried my best to do him justice, Reader is a huge Daz black fan, Time for a tea party!!, because Daz doesn't approve of the smut lol, because they're feckin' hilarious, if you haven't watched his youtube vids you need to, reader has anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: You've been on Supernatural for a few seasons and the C.W. calls in Daz Black to film a promo for the upcoming season, allowing you the chance to meet your idol.





	A "Daz"zling Idol

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Greetings! I have not disappeared from the face of the Earth lol. I know it's been a long time since I've published and I am so sorry that time got away from me that much. I've been working two jobs and going to college but I'll be done with one of the jobs by the end of next week (YAY!) which means more time for writing :D 
> 
> This fic is a bit different from the other ones I've written, the tone of it feels different to me, but I wanted to respect Daz's wishes (though he most likely won't ever see this lol) and avoid writing smut. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless and I hope to have chapter forty-nine of "A Second Start" soon, writing adult Jo has been difficult for me, so it is taking a bit longer :) 
> 
> P.s. I know the title is dumb AF but I couldn't think of anything better

* * *

 

Your cell phone rang beside your head and you were instantly jolted awake, the sound of Led Zeppelin's "Battle of Evermore" filling the room. Reluctantly hitting accept, you rolled onto your back, groaning a "Hey, Rich." into the microphone.

 

"Mornin', Sunshine." Richard's voice bounced, the caffeine audible in his tone. "If you wanna come to the set on your day off, we've got a guy here that's working on a new promo for season fifteen, and Jared says he's your idol."

 

"Jared?" You scoffed, "Jared Padalecki says my idol just showed up on set, yeah, that doesn't sound like a J2 prank at all."

 

Richard chuckled, "I know it's Jared, but it's not a prank. There really is a guy here to make a promo, his name is Daz Black. He m--"

 

"Daz Black!!" You squealed, scrambling from your bed and throwing on clothes as you spoke. "Like the Daz Black, the first U.K. Viner to hit 1 million, Daz Black? Richard Speight Jr., I swear to God if you're screwing with me."

 

"I'm not. The C.W. called him to make a fun Supernatural promo. He wants to know if you wanna be the female lead."

 

"Oh my god! I will be to the set in five minutes. I'm already dressed."

~~~

 

You've been playing the female lead alongside Jared and Jensen for a few years now, having shown up in season twelve as the lost Winchester sister, but you never thought of yourself as famous. To you, you were still that girl sitting alone in front of your computer, belting out the Burlesque soundtrack and hoping to overcome your anxiety enough so that you could be famous, the reality of your status had still never really sunken in. That was only one of the many reasons why you looked up to Daz so much, he had overcome his anxiety and learned to cope with the struggles of it, something you were stilling working at.

 

Pulling your car into the studio lot, you saw the guys all gathered just past the fences and security let you in. Straightening your hair, you slightly regretted having no makeup on, but you were still put together enough to meet your idol, kind of. As you stepped out of the car, Jensen bellowed to you, "Morning, Baby Sis!" You smiled at the term of endearment that they had started calling you at the end of season thirteen, and tried desperately to collect yourself before you got to them.

 

You smiled brightly, trying to remind yourself to breathe as you began fangirling hard inside your head. Daz Fuckin' Black was on the Supernatural set and you were getting to meet him. He smiled politely when you walked up and extended a hand for you to shake, which you took, finding yourself in somewhat of a trance. "Hey, Love, you must be Y/N. It's nice to meet you." He greeted in his upbeat, British accent.

 

"Hi." You squeaked, quietly laughing at yourself for being so awkward, while shaking his hand timidly. "I'm so sorry, I'm not trying to act like an idiot, you've just been such an inspiration for me ever since I found your YouTube channel. I can't even tell you how many times my ribs have hurt from laughing so hard while I watched your vines, and your Daz watches series, the annoying laugh vines were hysterical, and don't even get me started on how hard I laughed during your "Daz reads disturbing fan fiction again" video. I can't believe I finally get to meet you." You rambled, everything seeming as if it was one long sentence. Nervously tucking your long, chocolate colored hair behind your ear, you let out a small laugh. "Sorry, I just needed to fangirl for a second."

 

Daz smiled again, laughing lightheartedly, "No need to get so worked up, Sweetheart, it's only me."

 

"Not getting worked up over your idol is a bit easier said than done... So." You began, "Would you mind if I ask about the short that you're doing for C.W.?"

 

"No! you absolutely may not, it's only the reason why I'm here." Daz kept a straight face as he spoke and immediately burst out laughing when he finished, Jared and Jensen looked confused, but you laughed along. "Sorry, I couldn't resist.... I was thinking of something with a case that the Winchesters work, but their sister wants to bring along her video game playing /wannabe hunter boyfriend, or friend. Either way." He joked.

 

"Dean's reaction to his sister's wannabe hunter boyfriend would be hilarious, I can already picture the pouty bitch-face."

 

"Great," Daz exclaimed, "I know you lot probably don't have much time to film so we could do just a couple quick shots in the bunker, if that works."

 

"I actually have the next couple days off." You offered, "So really it's just a matter of if you can snag these two for a bit."

 

You, Jared, and Jensen led Daz to the set with the bunker's library, and he staged Jared and Jensen where he wanted them, having Jared reading a lore book, and Jensen cleaning a machete. In the end, the four of you decided against using a script and enjoyed the fun just improvising the whole thing. Jensen, of course, played Dean's overbearing and overprotective older brother role flawlessly, and Jared the same with Sam, adding in Sam's sweet side that wanted to give the amateur hunter a chance. You, in the role of the girlfriend however, broke out into a small fit of laughter when Daz gave his character the perfect comedic response to Dean's question.

 

The response caught you off guard and you lost it, even Jared let out a warm laugh. Without missing a beat, when Dean asked what experience the wannabe hunter had in terms of fighting monsters, Daz responded with "I've beat resident evil seven before... It's got a mutant octopus... thing."

~~~

 

After you and Jared regained your composures, the promo was shot and the four of you were happy with the footage that was taken. Daz graciously thanked the three of you for your time, saying he knew how busy you all must be. Jared and Jensen shook his hand and left, leaving you alone with Daz. "Thank you again so much for coming in on your day off, I appreciate it."

 

"Of course, thank you for flying to Canada to come shoot this promo for next season. It was such a pleasure meeting you, I can't tell you how incredibly amazing it is to say that I got to be in a Daz sketch."

 

"Wow, thank you so much, I'm really happy to hear that." He smiled, "It was a pleasure meeting you too, Love."

 

"I totally don't mean this in a weird way, but if you ever wanted to film a real horror movie sketch, I would be more than happy to lend a hand, horror is by far my favorite genre."

 

"That would be great." The two of chatted for a bit about an upcoming episode of "American Horror Story" that you were guest starring in and the idea of a Daz Games Halloween sketch that you could work on if your time off from filming lined up properly.

 

Daz had always seemed like an easygoing and funny sweetheart on his channel and finally meeting your idol had proved that to be true. He was also kind enough to take a couple goofy selfies with you, and one serious one, when you shyly asked just before you left the set for the day. Thus leading to your favorite Instagram post you'd written since meeting Richard for the first time:

 

Oh my goodness!! I just got to meet the one and only @Daz_Black! He was awesome enough to come out and shoot a promo for the next season of SPN, and I can't wait to see how it turned out. He was even funnier and more amazing in person, which I didn't think was possible. Someone pinch me lol. This was by far the best day off ever! #WentToTheSetOnMyDayOff #GladRSJCalledMeIn #DazzlerForLife #TimeForATeaParty!!!! #KeepBeingAmazingDaz #CantBelieveIReallyMetDazBlack #PardonMeWhileIKeepFangirling

 


End file.
